epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CaveJohnson333/Cave's Critiques: TKandMit's Heroes and Villains Season 1
jieonfgelgelbuttfuckingsunsetshimmeringejgefirstepisodeofcavescritiqueswoohogea;gek;l Today we look at one of the more popular series on the wiki, a one Heroes and Villains, by Mr/ Tim Kelly, A.K.A Mit Announced on February 15th of 2015, Heroes and Villains is a rap battle series that limits suggestions to include only heroes and/or villains, and anti-hero’s and what not I shall be taking a look at all of the battles in Season 1 of Heroes and Villains. a decent ammount of 10 battles, and the one off season of the series. Let us begin Jack Torrance vs Norman Bates Released a mere 4 days after the announcement blog (someone must have been excited), Jack Torrance vs Norman Bates is the season/series premiere of Heroes and Villains. This battle is quite notable, as it is the first time Mit made his own title cards, which while eh at that point, have become some of the best TC’s on the site. This battle of psychopathic, family killing hotel owners was suggested by Matoro, and has 80 comments as of the time of this reviews posting. making it the second least commented battle, counting Norman Bates vs Jason Voorhees (an off season also featuring Bates) Mit had already made around 3 Seasons of his other series, Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory, so he had some experience in rap battle making, so this was a decent battle, however, it felt a little bland. Flow: Torrance’s first 2 lines don’t flow well at all, and really, the flow felt all over the place in this battle. 5/10 Disses/References: Bate’s was far superior than Torrance in dissing in my opinion, and both had some obvious references (All work and no play, wouldn’t hurt a fly, Red Rum, Heeeere’s Johnny) but again, disses overall felt meh most of the battle, with only a few really good zingers. There also was quite a bit of filler. 6.5/10 Other: Norman Bates does not have a second verse, instead, he becomes his mother, Norma Bates, which somehow both felt original and bland at the same time, as Norma didn’t feel too different from Norman (even though they’re sorta the same person), but it was still a nice touch. Overall, I give Torrance vs Bates a 5.6/10, as it seemed bland, but still had some decent parts to it. Superman vs Spiderman The second battle of Heroes and Villains is Superman vs Spiderman, released 9 days after Torrance vs Bates, and a suggestion I never really found too interesting Mit decided against making TC’s this time, and asked Cyan to do them instead, and they look quite nice, I must ad”mit” (hueheuheuhe that joke will probably appear like 5 more times) This battle has 252 comments, a HUGE difference compared to the last battle, and was what I call the jumpstart for Mit’s series. Flow: The flow is way better in this battle, thanks to Mit trying out some interesting rhyme schemes, and making the lines more equal in length to each other. 8/10 Disses/References: Again, way better disses/references, and some lines actually got a chuckle out of me (“Smoking you like Mary Jane!”), and way less filler than before (Spidey’s last line is ew tho) 8.5/10 Overall, I give Superman vs Spiderman a nice 7.8/10, for having nice disses and flow, but not offering anything too “special”. Vincent Vega vs Mr. Blonde/Vic Vega Released around 2 weeks after Kent vs Parker, we have the third battle of Heroes and Villains, and once again, a very ehhhhhh suggestion in my opinion, but I suppose it makes sense due to Mit’s love for Tarantino. This is also the first battle of HaV to have a beat, which Mit doesn’t use much, as he find it difficult to find beats without ALLROUNDA BEATS cutting in every minute, and it’s harder to write to a beat. I know that feel Mit, I know that feel. Flow: As there was a beat, this battle’s flow was very good, and I didn’t find any parts where things didn’t flow correctly, unlike the last 2 battles. 9/10 Disses/References: Since I know literally Jack and shit about Tarantino, I can’t really judge the references, but the disses were pretty kewl, and there seemed to be at least 1 reference per line/ 8.5/10 Other: Having Jules come in as back up was predictable, but also one of the best parts of the battle, and also allowed an interesting casting choice for Vincent and Jules Overall, Vega vs Blonde gets an 8.2/10, having good flow, nice disses, and a well done back up. Doc Scratch vs Doctor Who (it’s the Doctor you cultureless fuck!) Saying it right now, this is the best battle of HaV S1. Interesting suggestion, great flow, great disses/references ALSOGAVINFREEAS11THDOCTOR<3333333. Ahem Flow: Flow was on fucking point, literally no places where I had trouble reading it. 10/10 Disses/References: Great disses and references, lots of lines made me laugh out loud. 10/10 Other: Having Scratch turn into Lord English was very nice, and he was way better than Scratch himself in my opinion, and even though I hate the Doctor regenerating in battles, 11th Doctor was also way better than 10th. Overall, this is one of THE best battles of S1, and I highly recommend you read it. 10/10 Walter White vs Tony Montana The mid season point of HaV, Tony Montana vs Walter White is one of the shining points of S1, offering a unique suggestion, and showing off some of Mit’s best writing. Flow: Once again, flow is amazing, and almost no areas where I found it hard to rap in my mind. Also great rhyme schemes. 9/10 Disses/References: Tons of great disses and references, no LOL lines tho :c 9/10 Overall, Montana vs White is another must read battle of S1, up there with Scratch vs the Doctor. 8.5/10 Jack the Ripper vs the Zodiac Killer (sp00py!) Halloween-y battle at Easter for some reason i dunno Flow: no doubt, this is probably the best flow in S1, so many fucking amazing rhyme schemes. 11/10 Disses/References: On the other hand, the battle was kinda eh in regards of disses/references, I mean, Jack makes like 3 cannibal jokes, which is kinda overdoing it, but besides that, pretty gud. 7/10 Overall, Zodiac vs Jack gets a 8/10 for having magnificent flow, but sub-par disses and references. Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson (original/10!) Another shining battle of S1, while a slightly eh suggestion, it pulled a White vs Grimes and turned out fantastic Flow: One again, so many fucking good rhyme schemes, and flow was on fucking point. 10/10 Disses/References: Tons of memorable lines and disses, LOL lines, and also Dionysus cameo <3. Only problem is that Harry and Percy had uneven lines, but that was the only problem. 9/10 Overall, Potter vs Percy get a 9.5/10, for having amazing flow, great disses, and Dionysus cameo <3/ Ben 10 vs Mario (WAAAAAAH!) This is one of the more eh battles, but I’m not really sure why Flow: Flow was good, decent rhyme schemes, felt a bit off at places (was Fire Mario supposed to be fast rapping?) 7/10 Disses/References: Disses were aight, references were also aight, overall aight. 7/10 Other: Having Ben turn into some of his aliens was predictable, but having Mario use his powerups was interesting. Overall, Ben vs Mario gets a 7.5/WAHHHHHH, for having decent flow and disses, and a unique twist to it, but still not showing anything special Vaas Montenegro vs Trevor Phillips Another battle that’s good, but doesn’t really hold anything special, tho it’s a nice penultimate battle. Flow: Flow was pretty good, not as many rhyme schemes as the past few battles tho. 7/10 Disses/References: Both rappers went HARD, throwing some damn hot disses.Wish Trevor and Vaas had equal lines tho. 8.5/10 Overall, Vaas vs Trevor is one of the more forgettable battles of S1, but still a decent battle overall. 8/10 Robocop vs the Terminator (psychic!) And thus, we reach the finale. Funny how Mit has Robocop as an avatar but got Metal to write for Robocop. Flow: Bringing back on point flow and great rhyme schemes yeeeeee/ 9/10 Disses/References: Both rappers went hard again, with some damn killer lines (dat Robocop reboot line tho, damn son) 8.6/10 Overall, Termy vs Murphy didn’t feel anything like a finale in my opinion, but it still succeeded in being a damn good battle. 9/10 Norman Bates vs Jason Voorhees (off-season!!!1) Personally, I think this should have been on season and Torrance vs Bates off-season, but whatevs. Flow: Norman and Norma had some odd flow, but Jason and Pamela had great flow all the way through. 8/10 Disses/References: I’m a bit peeved that this and Torrance vs Bates have very similar ending lines, and some of Norman’s lines were kinda “wut” to me, but the Voorheses had nice disses and references. 7/10 Overall, a slightly weak battle (#stillbetterthantorrancevsbates) but a good read overall Conclusion and final thoughts Overall, Heroes and Villains S1 had some weak-ish battles, then a string of excellent battles, 2 eh battles, and 1 nice battle (also a weak-ish off season) but it’s my favorite series on the wiki, Mit always gets characters personalities on point, and his writing is usually amazing. 8/10 So that was that, I’ll review S2 when it gets done, but for now, I’ll let you decide what I do next Anyways, thanks for reading this long af blog and listening to me babble on, this took like 3 hours to write ;c <3 What should I review next? Season 1 of Flat's series Season 1 of Matt's series Season 1 of Coupe's series Season 1 of Rick and Morty Category:Blog posts